Edging material is often used to separate two or more adjacent areas of the gardens, lawns, driveways, walkways and the like, for aesthetic as well as functional purposes. Edging material generally comprises a rectangular strip of metal, vinyl or other similar material which is embedded into the ground as a divider between two or more of such areas, sometimes to contain a built-up area such as a flower bed, separate flower beds from grass and other ground cover, and separate ground cover and flower beds from other ground surfaces, such as driveways, walkways and the like. Areas such a flower beds, lawns and other natural ground cover are generally referred to as softscapes, while structural ground cover, such as driveways, walkways and the like, is generally referred to as hardscape. Edging material may also be useful in separating and supporting other types of ground cover as well.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical problem encountered of excessive water accumulation when using a conventional strip of edging material to separate the edges of a built-up flower bed 4 from an adjacent grassy area 6. The flower bed 4 is raised above the surrounding grass area 6 both give an appealing appearance and to facilitate drainage of water from around the root system contained within the root ball 10. Building up the flower bed 4 to facilitate drainage is particularly desirable in areas where the ground 11 underlying the bed 4 does not drain well. This is often the case when the underlying ground 11 has a high clay content or is compacted.
However, use of a conventional edging strip 2 inhibits the drainage of water 12 accumulating within the boundary of the strip 2 from precipitation 14 and sprinkler spray 16. As a result of the accumulation of water 12 trapped in the bed 4 by the edging strip 2, the effective water table 18 (shown by broken lines) is lifted by capillary action of the soil even farther upward into the bed 4 to surround almost the entire root system within the root ball 10. Water 12 trapped by the edging strip 2 remains for an extended period of time, excessively exposing the root system to water. Such exposure often causes "root rot", fungal infections and bacterial infections that can greatly deteriorate plant health over time and even kill plants in only a few days.
A similar problem results from use of conventional edging strips as a border between hardscapes and adjacent areas. Edging material is often used in this way to prevent growth of ground cover over hardscapes and to present an attractive appearance. However, edging strips extending above the surface of the hardscape area tend to trap and accumulate standing water, even if a hardscape surface is raised above the surrounding area. Thus, puddles that are unsightly and dangerous if slippery, often form on hardscape areas bounded by conventional strips of edging material.
These and other disadvantages associated with conventional edging strips are overcome by the method and apparatus of the present invention. The invention includes an edging strip having openings regularly spaced along its length to allow drainage of liquids from a flower bed or other contained area. At the same time, the edging strips provide a barrier between adjacent landscape, hardscape and other ground areas and provide support about the perimeter of flower beds and other raised landscape areas. The openings may be arranged in a variety of patterns, enhancing drainage and/or assuring that no ground cover grows through the openings into an area separated by the strip. The strips may be secured in desired locations and positions utilizing fasteners, which insert through openings of the strip and embed into an adjacent landscape, hardscape or other ground area. The strip allows both surface and subsurface drainage, depending upon the arrangement of the holes and the distance the strip is embedded into the ground. Regular placement of the holes along the strip promotes uniform drainage along the length of the strip.
Another aspect of the invention is facilitating bending and shaping of an edging strip incorporating the invention, by arranging the openings through the strip to reduce resistance of the strip to bending. This is accomplished by aligning the openings transversely across the strip to form bend lines or bending areas, in which the concentration of openings is increased to reduce bending resistance.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to facilitate drainage of standing water from hardscapes by positioning openings on the strip adjacent at least one longitudinal edge. The strip is then placed about the perimeter of the hardscape surface with that portion of the strip containing the openings positioned above the adjacent surface, thereby allowing drainage of standing water or other liquids through the strip.